A Little Compassion Goes a Long Way
by LemonDragon666
Summary: Both Byakuya and Renji harness secret feelings for one another, but both are apprehensive and are nervous to approach the other. When Renji turns up to the office one evening, injured and traumatised, Byakuya takes him in at his manor and they realise and begin to reciprocate each other's feelings. YAOI, BOY X BOY, LEMON. EVENTUAL CHARACTER DEATH, RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading several ByaRen fanfics, I thought I should try writing my own. Tell me how I went.**  
**Sorry if the characters are a little OOC!**

**Kenseikan = Byakuya's hair thingies (my, how eloquent. haha).**  
**Taichou = Captain.**  
**Fukutaichou = Vice Captain.**  
**Hai = Yes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Renji Abarai peered at his Captain out of his peripheral vision. He studied how Byakuya Kuchiki's jet black hair cascaded out of his kenseikan over his slender shoulders. He admired the man's pale, creamy skin and wondered how that skin would feel under his roving fingers. Renji's eyes swept over the slight features of his Captain's beautiful face, the deep navy eyes and the straight roman nose, high cheekbones and smooth jawline. He watched the long fingers holding the brush, the muscles in Byakuya's hand shifting as he wrote. Renji sighed inwardly, wishing that he wasn't so attracted to another man. And a _Noble_ at that. A Noble who would definitely beat Renji to a pulp if he so much as hinted at intimate relations.  
"Do your work, Abarai," sighed Byakuya, exasperated. He looked up to find his Fukutaichou staring off into another world, a forlorn expression on his face. He sighed in contempt and went back to his papers as Renji crashed back down to Earth.  
"Hai, taichou," remarked the redhead before recommencing his own share of the paperwork. _I hate Saturdays, _he groaned inwardly, resenting his work. _Just one more stack and I'm free..._he thought somewhat contentedly.

Half an hour later, the tattooed shinigami pushed his chair out, stretched and sat back for a minute. He once again glanced at the man he admired so much, who still diligently pored over his own work.  
"Don't you ever want to take a break from such a bore, Captain?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. Byakuya blinked, annoyance seeping into his tone.  
"Of course, Abarai. It must be done,' he stated, also leaning back and stretching for a moment, his facial expression remaining impassive, 'besides, you never want to do anything except drink and fight, so of course I take the majority of it," he grumbled. Renji felt guilty all of a sudden at his Captain's grievances.  
"Well...I'm pretty sure Matsumoto, Kira and Hisagi are all doing their own work,' he began. Byakuya looked up, a rare show of surprise subtly etched into his delicate features, 'I could take a few more stacks, I guess," said Renji, tentatively, as if he feared punishment for acting strangely. He ran a hand through his crimson hair nervously.  
"Are you ill, Abarai?" enquired Byakuya, his face returning to its usual emotionless state.  
"Nah, I just don't really feel like drinking right now," he replied, earning an apprehensive glare from his Taichou, who raised a sculpted eyebrow. _Actually, I'm sure the others are waiting for me, _mused Renji, _and I do want to drink. I just don't want to leave him here with all of this work to do, _he thought to himself.  
"Alright, fine,' said the Squad Six leader, 'come and take another couple of stacks, then," he gestured to the large pile of a week's worth of reports and paperwork beside him, an elusive half smile briefly gracing his fine features.

Renji moved forward, taking three more stacks of paperwork from the remaing four, earning another suspicious glance from his superior as he sat at his desk and began to fill out the forms and examine reports. _How much fucking paperwork do people need to bring in, anyway? Sheesh, _he thought angrily, visualising all of the work that was forced upon Byakuya. For the next hour, Renji and his Captain worked silently as dusk approached. Renji kept glancing at the stoic Noble at the desk to side of his at the other side of the room. _He would never accept the feelings of a street rat, _he thought miserably, once again studying the features of his busy Captain. Rukia Kuchiki, his best friend and adopted sister of Byakuya, was the only other being apart from himself and Zabimaru who knew of Renji's feelings toward the cold Captain of the Sixth Division.  
Renji started, torn from his reverie as Byakuya stood over his desk, gazing down at the last stack. Renji's heart began pounding and he didn't trust himself to look at the man standing beside him. He flinched, startled, as Byakuya reached out for the stack. The man's hand stopped short, however, and Renji gulped. _Did I somehow do something wrong?_ he forced himself to stay calm as Byakuya reached for him. He recoiled from the touch as his Captain's hand firmly grasped his chin and tilted his head up. Blue-grey eyes met reddish-brown as he looked his Lieutenant over suspiciously.  
"Why are you so on edge, Abarai?" asked Byakuya, not really sounding concerned. Renji shrugged. He flinched again when Byakuya moved toward the stack of paperwork once more. _Why _am _I so jumpy all of a sudden? _he asked himself, puzzled. Again, Byakuya's hand halted.  
"Really. What's wrong with you?" asked the older man as he studied his out-of-character Fukutaichou, standing back on the balls of his feet, crossing his arms and presenting his Lieutenant with a strange look. He shook his head to himself, as the room darkened.

-

_Abarai is acting very strange, _pondered Byakuya as he walked over and turned on the light, illuminating the room. He turned and looked back at his Fukutaichou, who was leaning back over more paperwork. Byakuya moved forward, and took half of the last stack, noting how Renji flinched as he came close. _Hmm...if I didn't know better, I would think he was up to something, _thought Byakuya, slightly concerned. _But he seemed normal earlier, before he took the extra work. How out of character he is acting, _he continued, taking a seat behind his seat and starting on the last bit of paperwork. The last stack of paperwork was comprised of long, arduous reports and forms that were quite tedious to edit. A couple of hours later, Byakuya looked up as his sensitive ears picked up a barely audible snore. Renji lay back in his chair, head back, arms hanging limp by his sides, breathing deeply. No unfinished papers were left upon his desk, which surprised the Captain. Usually his Lieutenant was loathe to finish even one stack, and here he was, finished before Byakuya himself.  
Byakuya decided to do his exhausted coworker a kindness. He stood and flash stepped to his manor, fetched a warm blanket and flash stepped back to the office to find Renji in the same postion, emitting the occasional light grunt. He draped the the blanket over the sleeping man, whose ponytail was looking slightly dishevelled. Byakuya stood for a moment, admiring the redhead before him. Little did Renji know, but Byakuya was definitely attracted to him. The raven-haired Captain's eyes roved over the tattoos on and around Renji's eyebrows. He wished the man would let his beautiful hair loose more often, he abhorred the spiky pineapple ponytail; he thought it looked ridiculous. The second seat was much more appealing with his long crimson hair flowing around his face and down his broad back.

_He would never feel for an uppity Noble like myself, _thought Byakuya as he returned to the last three reports that demanded his attention. His thougts lingered on the redhead, however, and the paperwork took longer than usual. But still Renji did not stir.  
Byakuya leaned back and stretched, yawning, and gazing at his peacefully unconscious Lieutenant. He sighed, realising that he should probably get to bed. Taking one last glance at the object of his secret desires, he flash stepped back to his manor, and retreating to his bed chamber. Removing his kenseikan and haori, his scarf and the rest, he slipped into a creamy white kimono and clambered into bed. He always thought it felt cold since Hisana passed away. He sighed and slipped into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_His hands caressed the smooth, soft flesh as he gazed into blue eyes turned a stormy grey with lust. No kenseikan adorned the onyx hair of his tentative lover, and he ran his hands through silky black strands. Leaning in to kiss the pliant lips, he sighed contentedly as slender, graceful hands traced his copious tattoos._  
_"Oh, Renji..." sighed Byakuya as Renji's lips gently assailed his delicate neck. Renji felt a twitching in his groin -_

Renji awoke with a start, unhappy to lose that wonderful dream. He sighed, then stretched, before realising that a soft, warm mass of velvety material covered his body. _Did Byakuya put a blanket on me?_ he thought, somewhat pleased that his Captain had shown such compassion, although the man would probably not acknowledge it when Renji saw him next. He knew that it was a strange thing to do, but leaning down, he pressed his face to the garment, inhaling deeply. _Smells like him, _he mused in what even he thought was a slightly creepy way. Lifting the blanket off him and standing, he folded it neatly and left it on Byakuya's desk before heading off to the bathroom to take care of a certain problem. He then proceeded to the training grounds for the day.

-

Byakuya once again sat behind his desk, filling out the weekly mountain of paperwork pressed upon him, the following Saturday. The sun was beginning to set, and the Noble wondered where on earth his Lieutenant was. _He's probably lying passed out drunk in a gutter somewhere..._he thought with annoyance, _typical Abarai._ He still dwelled on the events of the previous Saturday, remembering fondly the peaceful sleeping face of his crimson haired companion. Gradually, he felt a familiar reiatsu approaching. _It's about time..._he growled inwardly. Looking up, he realised that something was wrong. Something in Renji's reiatsu seemed off...it was weaker than usual. The door opened and Byakuya's nose picked up the reek of alcohol, and a tang of something else. Gazing at his Lieutenant, his stomach jolted as he noticed the dark red substance trickling from Renji's hairline, the tattered clothes, the glazed-over eyes as Renji leant against the doorframe for support. His hair was out of its ponytail and blood covered most of his body.  
"Abarai?" said Byakuya in a quiet voice.  
"I'm s-sorry I'm l-late..." stuttered the redhead apologetically as his chest heaved and he coughed nastily. Byakuya's heart leapt into his throat as the man's reiatsu wavered and he collapsed. To the Captain, it was as if in slow motion and he flash stepped in an instant to his Fukutaichou's side, wrapping an arm around the unconscious man. A part of him wasn't surprised that his Lieutenant had arrived like this, and he thought that the man had probably gotten himself into a scuffle, judging by the potent smell of alcohol. The rest of him, however, took into account that this seemed much more serious than usual as blood trickled from Renji's lips and a large gash adorned his side, and Byakuya felt concerned.  
"Renji..." he sighed, tiring of the strife that the man got himself into.

Flash stepping to his manor with a gravely injured, unconscious Renji in his arms, Byakuya hailed a servant.  
"You,' he began, the girl's eyes widening at the sight of the injured man in her master's arms, 'fetch a nurse,' looking down at his wounded Lieutenant, he added 'actually, make that two or three. And hurry," he demanded. The girl scurried away to find the Kuchiki manor's Squad Four members that were hired as the family's nurses. A short time later, a man and two women appeared, nodding to Byakuya upon seeing the injured man in his arms.  
"We'll take care of it, sir,' said the man as he took the limp form of Renji from Byakuya's grip. Byakuya didn't particularly know why he chose his manor instead of the Squad Four barracks, but for some reason, his instincts told him that no one else should really know about this. He retreated to one of the many bathrooms in the large establishment, and began to run a bath in one of the cavernous tubs, all the while fretting over his Fukutaicho, although his expression never shifted.

-

Renji woke up with a blinding headache, aches and pains plaguing his abused body. _Where am I?_ he thought, glancing around at the room he was in. It was darkened and he was lying in what appeared to be a large four-poster bed, and a very soft one at that. He groaned as his head throbbed painfully and he coughed, hacking up blood. The door opened softly and a kindly looking woman approached the bed.  
"Oh, you're awake, master Abarai," she said. _Master Abarai? What the hell?_ he thought, a confused look on his face.  
"W-where am I?" he asked, his voice hoarse.  
"You're in master Kuchiki's manor, dear,' she said, smiling warmly as she began to sponge his head gently, 'when he brought you in, you really were in an awful state," she said, looking concerned. The events of that evening rushed back into Renji's head and he winced, wishing it would leave his mind.  
"T-taichou...brought me here?" he asked tentatively.  
"Hai, sir,' said the woman as she replaced the wet cloth on the man's brow, 'he carried you himself, and flash stepped right into the atrium, you were unconscious. You've been in an induced coma for three days. For some reason, he didn't want anyone else to know,' she said, a thoughtful expression on her plump face, 'he has been very worried about you, he has," she concluded. _Byakuya? Worried about me?_ he thought apprehensively. _Did he really bring me here in his arms...why couldn't I have been awake?_ he thought, feeling deprived.

The woman left and he lay in the bed, pondering what happened. That man...he had done things to Renji that had actually frightened him. He shuddered as he thought about how and where the man had torn his clothing, and hoped to the gods that Byakuya didn't think too much of it. Feeling a familiar reiatsu approach, he closed his eyes. _What would he do if he thought I was still unconscious? _he wondered, hearing the door open gently. A weight pressed onto the bed, beside him. _He's sitting next to me?_ he pondered, opening his eyes the tiniest fraction, and there was his Captain, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his Lieutenant with a somewhat sorrowful expression on his face.  
"Renji..." he said quietly, and said redhead almost danced for joy. _He called my given name! _he thought happily. He felt something brush against his hair and he closed his eyes as Byakuya stroked his hair. Renji was over the moon with happiness and he didn't want to ruin the moment.  
"I know you're awake, Abarai," sighed the Captain, still running his hand over the man's hair. Renji opened his eyes fully, gazing into Byakuya's blue-grey orbs. The stoic leader stood, looking down at his Lieutenant. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment before Byakuya turned and left the room. _He actually...stroked my hair?_ thought Renji, puzzled. _Maybe he likes me after all! _his gut twisted at the thought, butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. With happy thoughts, he drifted off to sleep, all pain momentarily forgotten.

-

Byakuya felt as though a weight had lifted off his chest. Two, to be precise. He was immensely grateful to the staff for reviving his Lieutenant, and had delighted in seeing the man awake and alive, albeit very sore. He also noted how Renji did not protest against Byakuya stroking his hair. _Although, _he thought, _he may have just been too tired and in pain to do anything about it..._but he then pondered, _but he didn't look angry or tell me to stop. Maybe he truly did like it, _and he went about showering. The past three days had been hell, dealing with all of the paperwork himself and also fretting over Renji remaining comatose. He still wanted to know what had happened to the man. He would ask later, when Renji was in a better state.

"Abarai,' said Byakuya, looking down at his docile Lieutenant, 'what actually happened to you?" he asked the redhead, who consequently took on an awkward expression and fell completely silent.  
"It was that bad?" he asked, placing the back of his hand on Renji's brow, checking up on his temperature. The feisty Soul Reaper nodded slowly, seemingly unsure of Byakuya's reaction.  
"I...j-just,' he began to stutter, gazing at his Captain and wincing in pain and memory, 'he assaulted me...I didn't even see it coming. I guess that's because I was drunk,' he said, biting his lip, 'he tried to..." he seemed to stop there, unable to talk about it, but Byakuya understood the implication quite clearly.  
"Who?" asked Byakuya, looking Renji directly in the eyes. Renji turned his head away, his eyes beginning to glaze with tears.  
"It's still so vivid," he sobbed, screwing his eyes shut, making Byakuya's insides writhe with anger. _Whoever did this to Renji will pay, _he thought furiously.  
"Who. Was. It,' he asked, grasping Renji's chin and tilting his head so that he could make eye contact, 'Renji. I demand to know who did this to you," he said in gentle tones.  
"I...' began Renji, turning his head again. The faintest whisper escaped his lips, 'Z-Zaraki..." he said, tears pouring freely across his cheeks. Byakuya sat up, fuming.  
"Usually I c-can ward him off, b-but..."  
"_Usually_!?" growled Byakuya as Renji sniffed plaintively.

Byakuya stood, livid, and stormed out of the room. He was going to find that brute and _kill _him. He had never liked the man; he was vicious and uncontrollable, but he never really interfered with the beast's business. But this was going too far. _Usually...he said 'usually', _he thought furiously as he stormed toward the Squad Eleven barracks, _how many times has he tried to rape Renji? And all those times that my Lieutenant has turned up bleeding and dishevelled...those hand-shaped bruises on his arms...was that Zaraki, too?_ Reaching the Squad Eleven Captain's office, he felt the man's disgusting spiritual pressure. Everyone else scampered out of his road as he flung open the door.  
"Zaraki,' he growled, placing his hands on the brute's desk and glaring at him. Yachiru giggled and sat across the room, anticipating the oncoming violence, 'I know what you have done to my Lieutenant...and you have no right to assault someone in such a manner, you uncouth brute!" he spat, furious at the man.  
"Me, uncouth?' laughed the violent giant, 'I'm not the one who came barging into _your_ office..." even Zaraki shuddered under the glare of doom that he received from Byakuya. But still he would not back down.  
"Yes, you are an uncouth, barbaric beast!" roared Byakuya. He was causing a scene, but he didn't care - let everyone see just how angry he could become.  
"Alright Kuchiki,' cackled Kenpachi, staring straight back into the furious eyes of the other Captain, 'let's have a duel then, you and me," he proposed, a malicious grin stretching from ear to ear.  
"No, you monster,' said Byakuya, standing back, 'you're a liar and a cheat, you would most definitely pull some cowardly trick to defeat me," he growled. Kenpachi scowled at him; a look that could rival even Byakuya's.  
"Why are you even confronting me anyway, Kuchiki?" he demanded, irritated that he couldn't fight the man.  
"You _raped_ and _mauled_ my Fukutaichou! He was in an induced coma for _three days_!" shrieked the shinigami. Kenpachi simply sat back in his chair and cocked his head at Byakuya.  
"Yeah? What of it?" he grinned evilly, folding his arms over his chest. Byakuya stood his ground.  
"All this time...all of the times he has turned up to the office, wounded and traumatised,' snarled Byakuya menacingly, 'that was because of _you_, you animal!" and with that, he left the room in a flurry of anger, but not before hearing Zaraki's scathing, smartarse remark.  
"I'm sure he enjoyed it, Kuchiki! And maybe you should watch yer back, princess, 'cause it'll be you next!" and he cackled maniacally. Byakuya stopped in his tracks. He flash stepped to the offending Captain, pulled his arm back and delivered a crippling blow; right to Zaraki's face, before flash stepping back to his own Division's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Byakuya reached for the door to the room that Renji was in, only to have it pull back before he even touched the doorknob.  
"Oh,' exclaimed the redhead, gazing nervously at the flushed, red face of his clearly fuming Captain, 'T-Taichou..." Byakuya noted that the man was shirtless, the sight of his naked torso covered in tribal tattoos, making the Noble's heart flutter.  
"Where are you going, Abarai?" demanded Byakuya, walking into the room and closing the door behind him, his resolve not softening.  
"I-I was just..."  
"Hai?"  
"I was actually going to make sure that Zaraki didn't beat you to a pulp," he sighed, truthfully, running a hand through his recently brushed hair that was still untied.  
"I don't need your help, Abarai," Renji flinched at the chill in that voice.  
"I also wanted to say thank you for looking after me and keeping me here in your manor," he said, blushing. Byakuya waved him away.  
"It was nothing, Abarai. You are my Lieutenant, the least I could do was take you in and let my staff nurse you," he said, folding his arms over his chest, his anger subsiding as he looked at his gorgeous Fukutaichou, who definitely seemed better. Maybe he was wrong, though, as Renji clapped a hand to his forehead.  
"Urgh," groaned the man, swaying as he stood.  
"You should-" Byakuya was cut off as one of Renji's thumbs brushed over his lips gently, a warm look on the Lieutenant's face. That gentle expression that was so rarely seen in one so fierce melted Byakuya's heart, which began thumping loudly as Renji stepped closer, gazing down into his Captain's dark eyes. Byakuya was sure that Renji could hear his heart pounding.

Byakuya gasped as Renji took hold of his Captain's haori, pulling the surprised raven-haired man toward him. Byakuya did nothing to resist, however, and his eyelids slid down halfway, and he gave Renji a half-lidded gaze as the man's face came closer to his. They were touching nose-to-nose, Byakuya still gazing into Renji's now chocolate brown eyes with his own half lidded, stormy grey ones. His heart skipped a beat, his breath hitching as Renji's lips connected with his. _Is this really happening?_ he asked himself in a daze. _I shouldn't indulge like this..._he thought, scolding himself, _I am a Noble...he is..._his doubts were abolished as Renji's tongue gently slid between his lips, and he closed his eyes, reciprocating the gesture with enthusiasm. Renji pulled away, eliciting a whine of complaint from his superior. Both men were panting, their breaths heavy and eyes clouded over with the darkness of lust.  
"I'm only going to ask once, Captain,' he breathed, 'are you sure that you want to go further? I mean, if I continue, I won't be able to sto-" he was cut off by Byakuya's reply; in the form of a passionate kiss.  
"Yes, I'm sure,' said the onyx-haired beauty after breaking away, sliding off his kenseikan and scarf, 'and please, Renji, call me by my given name," he said, before wrapping his arms around his subordinate's neck and kissing the man with zeal, entwining his slender fingers in velvety crimson hair.

-

Renji wrapped his arms around the slim waist of his Captain and slowly walked backwards to the bed, maintaining the kiss and shedding the Noble's haori on the way. He felt the backs of his knees connect with the soft mattress and he broke away, flipping Byakuya onto the bed and straddling him. Leaning down, he trailed soft kisses over Byakuya's neck, pulling down the man's shihakusho and leaving kisses over Byakuya's shoulders and collarbone as well, continuing when he heard a barely audible groan escape the stoic leader's lips. Byakuya was being surprisingly submissive, becoming the uke for Renji, who suspected that the Captain was doing so in order to make him more comfortable. Renji beamed inwardly at that, recognising his superior's compassion.  
He felt soft, slender hands stroke his back as he assailed the man's neck and shoulders, and he groaned as the hand slipped lower, under his hakama to grip his arse. Renji leaned up and kissed Byakuya, feeling one of the Noble's hands make its way around the front of his body, still underneath the loose hakama. Renji gasped as his Captain stroked the turgid appendage there, and Byakuya used the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Renji's mouth, eliciting a drawn out moan from his subordinate. Breaking the kiss and relinquishing his grip on Renji's member, he looked the redhead in the eyes, once again entwining his fingers in soft, red hair.

"Aren't you afraid of intimacy after what that brute did to you, Renji?" he asked, searching the eyes of the man above him for deceit.  
"Of course not, if it's with you, Byakuya," said Renji truthfully, claiming his lover's lips once more. _It's true, _he thought as he passionately locked lips with Byakuya, _I know Byakuya would never actually hurt me...I feel safe with him. I trust him, _and his thoughts were thrown into oblivion as Byakuya's hand began pumping on his dick, causing him to groan into the kiss. The hands released him, however, causing him to whimper at the loss. Byakuya gripping the waistband of Renji's hakama, and pulled them down as Renji removed his Captain's clothing as well. The men momentarily broke the kiss to allow Byakuya's clothes to be fully removed.  
Renji sat back, admiring the sight before him, as Byakuya blushed, yet did the same. Renji admired how the light played on Byakuya's silky, pale skin as he lay before Renji. _He truly is gorgeous, _thought Renji, feasting his eyes. He watched Byakuya's gaze following the black tattoos all the way down to his midsection and Renji found it extremely arousing to see his Captain looking at _him _like that.

Unable to wait any longer, Renji leant forward and caressed Byakuya's soft thighs as the Captain gasped. Renji pressed his lips to Byakuya's thighs and placed more kisses right along the man's silken flesh, torturously slowly. He listened with delight as Byakuya's breathing became heavier. No one else would notice the change in the leader's breathing, but Renji had studied the man for such a time that he could pick up the subtle changes and almost inaudible whimpers of impatience.

-

Byakuya's heart pounded ever faster as Renji's kisses went closer and closer to his straining erection. He groaned loudly when Renji kissed the skin just at the base, tormenting him, nuzzling the coarse, blue-black hair there. Byakuya let out a gasp as Renji's tongue lapped at his entrance, lubricating it thoroughly. A hand stroked his member as he was rimmed and Byakuya gasped again as Renji leaned up and ran his tongue along the underside of his creamy white, leaking penis, the gasp regressing into a moan as his Lieutenant took the head into his mouth. Byakuya's arms reached down, his hands grasping the velvety hair, and looking down, he admired how the vivid crimson strands glistened in the light. He arched his back, throwing his head backwards, as Renji's mouth encompassed his entire member, deep throating him.  
"Nnngh...Renji..." he groaned as the man swallowed purposefully, his throat tightening deliciously around the tip and causing shivers to run down Byakuya's spine at the sensation. He whined as Renji released him, and leaned up to shove his tongue into Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya could taste himself on Renji's lips and tongue, and strangely, it turned him on.

His breath hitched as something long and slender penetrated him, and Renji kissed him more passionately. The redhead seemed to be searching, but Byakuya paid it no mind, concentrating on running one hand through Renji's hair and stroking his member with the other. His spine arched as Renji pressed something inside of him that made stars pop into his vision. Byakuya felt Renji's smirk against his lips as the kiss was broken and Byakuya's prostate was assaulted again.  
"Gh!" gasped Byakuya as a second finger was added, stretching him painfully. Renji's fingers began a scissoring motion as he looked into Byakuya's eyes. Byakuya closed his eyes as Renji's free hand ran through his onyx hair gently.  
"R-Renji, ah!" cried Byakuya as the third finger slid in, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. They shot back open, however, as Renji pressed into his prostate again, causing Byakuya to emit a sigh of pleasure. Renji's fingers pumped in and out, readying Byakuya, who began to rock against the intrusion, impatient.

Byakuya looked into Renji's brown eyes as the Fukutiachou kneeled up and placed himself at Bykuya's entrance. Their eyes locked together for a moment before Renji leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his Captain's lips, and Byakuya's eyes went wide as his Lieutenant began to gently push himself in. _I wish he would just go all the way in already, _grumbled Byakuya inwardly. Grasping Renji's hips, he forced the man to plunge inside, the redhead's eyes opening wide as both men groaned. Byakuya's mind reeled at the feeling of his lover fully embedded inside him. Renji had stopped moving as they maintained the kiss, and thrusting his tongue into his subordinate's mouth, Byakuya wrapped his legs around Renji's midsection, pulling the man closer.  
Renji pulled back with a twinkle in his eye, looking straight into Byakuya's, who felt his heart skip a beat. The seme began to thrust slowly, gently, carefully watching Byakuya's eyes. The stoic Captain marvelled at how gentle his Lieutenant could really be as he leaned up and captured the man's lips.

-

Renji was experiencing pure bliss as he took the object of his affections. He felt the pliancy of the soft lips pressed to his, and slowly picked up the pace of his ministrations, still paying close attention to the reactions of Byakuya. Byakuya abruptly broke the kiss and arched his back, groaning, as Renji's penis fpounded into his prostate.  
"R-Renji..." moaned Byakuya, looking Renji in the eyes again and making the second seat's heart flutter.  
"Hai...Byakuya?" the name felt slightly alien on his tongue, as he caressed his Captain's silky hair, still moving gently and occassionally hitting Byakuya's prostate.  
"H-Harder...please," said the man below Renji, his eyes closing halfway. Renji gulped, and began to thrust more roughly, listening to Byakuya's soft groans escalate. Gripping the raven-haired Noble's waist and leaning forward to latch onto his neck, Renji slowly leaned his body backwards, pulling his Taichou with him, onto his lap.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's shoulders, riding him as Renji administered many a kiss and bite to his neck and shoulders. Renji's member throbbed, his stomach lurching with excitement as Byakuya began doing the same to _his_ neck, shooting tingles down his spine. Renji kept thrusting upwards, both men moaning into each other's skin as they both remained attached to the flesh before them, marking each other as their own. Renji felt Byakuya's arms tighten around his broad shoulders as he hit the man's sweet spot again and again. Both males were close to the edge, Renji's thrusts and Byakuya's rolling hips becoming erratic as they reached completion.  
Renji broke away, taking the chance to shove his tongue down Byakuya's throat as he sped up his thrusts, Byakuya's arms still clasped on his shoulders. He reached a hand down, gripping the man's member and pumping, delighting in the moans and mewls emitting from his Captain's vocal chords and vibrating his tongue. All of a sudden, Byakuya's erection twitched and he broke the kiss, once again leaning on Renji, his arms wrapped tightly around the Lieutenant's shoulder, gritting his teeth as he came over their chests. With a final, definitive thrust into Byakuya's prostate, making the man cry out, Renji hit his own climax and filled the Captain to the brim.  
"Bya...kuya..." he groaned as his high subsided, and he clutched the man to him.

They remained in that position for a moment, panting, holding each other. Byakuya was limp in Renji's lap, slumped over his shoulder. Renji gently lifted Byakuya off his lap and soflty laid him on the bed, lying beside the man and simply watching as the Noble drifted into a slumber.  
"I love you, Byakuya," he whispered, kissing his lover on the cheek. Blue-grey eyes opened just a sliver, peering at Renji sleepily.  
"I love you too, Renji," he breathed, turning onto his side and embracing Renji, nuzzling his face into Renji's soft, scarlet hair as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-

Rukia slowly crept away from the door of the guest room in her brother's manor, a luminous grin stretching across her face. She had sneakily hid her reiatsu and watched the entire encounter through a crack in the door. Rukia knew it was rude and intrusive to watch something so intimate, and that her brother would murder her if he found out, but she couldn't help it. _Those two are just so _hot _together, _Rukia mused as she retreated to her own bedroom to deal with her own 'problem'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, it's been a while. I've been busy. haha**  
**WARNING: Depressing, morbid scene(s) and character death ahead. Proceed with caution.**

**Chapter Four**

Over the course of the next week, members of the Gotei 13 took note of Byakuya's excellent, cheery moods. Many a suspicious glance was cast towards him as one caught the twinkle in his eye. Renji was also acting uncharacteristically, picking no fights with anyone, leaving his long, scarlet hair untied, and mysteriously staying in the office with his Taichou, rather than going out drinking.

Shuuhei, Izuru and Rangiku knelt at the office door, drinks in hand, their ears pressed to the oak. A certain short little bird had told them to listen at Captain Byakuya's office door in the evening.  
"Nnngh, Renji!" came the Noble's muffled voice, coupled with groans and grunts. Also barely scrutible were shuffling and slapping noises - in two words; sex sounds. The three drunkards' eyes widened as they looked to each other, indulging sneakily in hearing the Noble's lapse in professionalism.  
"B-Byakuya..." came the redheaded Lieutenant's growl, reaching the ears of the mischeivious eavesdroppers. The trio stifled their laughter as the sounds of release reached them. The Taichou and Fukutaichou would never hear the end of this.

-

Byakuya sat at his desk, filling out his share of the weekly paperwork with a rare smile on his face. Looking over at his Lieutenant lovingly, he admired the man's sculpted, masculine features. Renji leant back in his chair, his arms behind his head. Looking over to meet Byakuya's gaze, he gave his Captain a warm smile.  
"I think I might have a drink, tonight,' Byakuya's Fukutaichou said, watching the man's reaction, 'I mean, Matsumoto, Hisagi and Kira probably miss my company, ha ha!" he said, ruffling his hair and grinning. Byakuya became concerned, shooting Renji a worried glance. Renji stood and walked to his Captain's side.  
"I won't drink too much," he said, embracing his partner's form and nuzzling the silky, onyx hair. Byakuya raised his arms and reciprocated the hug, leaning up and kissing Renji.  
"Just be careful,' he said, looking into Renji's reddish-brown eyes, 'don't hurt yourself."  
"I won't,' assured the redhead, 'I love you, Byakuya."  
"I love you, too. Now go, before I change my mind," sighed Byakuya, accepting Renji's parting kiss.  
"I'll be back in two hours!" came Renji's call as he retreated down the hallway.

-

"We thought you would never drink with us again!" squealed Rangiku, smothering Renji with her breasts.  
"So how's your Captain, lover boy?" teased Shuuhei, elbowing Renji as Izuru went to order the drinks.  
"H-how did you...?" choked out Renji, his face turning as red as his hair.  
"Did you think no one would notice you and Kuchiki Taichou's uncharacteristic behaviour?' quipped Izuru, returning with sake, 'besides, a _little_ bird told us to listen at the office door in the evening," he said, winking at Renji slyly. If possible, Renji's face went an even deeper shade of crimson. _Rukia...you are so dead! _he growled inwardly, although he wasn't really that angry about it.  
"Who cares? Let's party!" chirruped Rangiku, her voice cutting through the tumult of the bar. Renji shrugged, picking up his drink and imbibing.

A fair amount of alcohol and tomfoolery later, Renji's addled mind registered that he had been out for nearly two and a half hours. Pulling Shuuhei's choker off his neck and handing it back to the man, Renji shakily got to his feet, drawing the attention of his friends.  
"Okay guys, I gotta go," he slurred, his words melding together incoherently.  
"But Renji, we're just getting started!" whined Rangiku, wrapping her arms around Renji and squeezing as hard as she could, slightly crushing his ribcage.  
"R-really, I g-gotta go!" he gasped, wriggling out of Rangiku's vice-like grip, and stumbling out of the bar. His hair was tangled and he had no top on. Realising the latter as the chill of the late-night air hit him, he drunkenly dashed back inside and grabbed his top. He put it on and hurried back outside, making his way back to the Squad Six headquarters.

Too drunk to notice the hulking figure loitering around behind him, Renji continued his stumble 'back to the office'. _Byakuya's not gonna want anything from me while I'm in this state, _he thought to himself,_ I'll drop by my quarters and have a shower...or fifty..._he concluded, sobering up slightly as he staggered.  
He hadn't been paying any mind to where he was heading, however, and quite easily became hopelessly lost in an obscure part of the Rukongai. Still taking no heed to anyone around him, Renji sat down on a crate in the opening of an alleyway, attempting to sober up a little to orient himself. _Am I really...here?_ he asked himself as he realised just where he was. Looking behind, he recognised the old closed-off alley that he used to sleep in as a child. Standing up, and almost sober from the shock of ending up _there_ of all places, he proceeded into the old back street.  
_It doesn't really look so different, _he mused, seeing the wall that he would press himself against when he was a frightened youth. Standing in that alleyway, between run-down old ramshackle houses, next to the industrial sized bin that he was familiar with, painful memories began worming their way back into his brain. Renji hunched over, grasping his skull, trying to force the onslaught of unpleasant memories to stop. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he turned around to leave, but was blocked by something large, bulky and quite solid. The terror registering on his face, sobering him up completely, brought a sadistic grin to the features of the brute before him.

"N-no, please..." breathed Renji, backing up, only to be halted by the wall behind him. He gulped as the hulk of muscle and malice advanced on him, fire and hatred in the man's eyes. _W-why does Zaraki hate me so much?_ Renji asked himself for what felt like the millionth time. He gulped as Kenpachi lunged, grabbing his arm in an iron grip, the glimmer of metal catching Renji's eye.  
"You're not getting away from me this time, Abarai," snarled the brute, holding the sword to Renji's throat and fumbling with his victim's clothing.

-

Byakuya fretted in his office. Renji had been gone for four hours. _He probably just didn't keep track of the time, _he thought, being reasonable, _typical Abarai. He'll come staggering back into the barracks any minute now, _he thought, shaking his head. A stab of worry in the pit of his stomach told him that something was terribly wrong, or so he felt. _Stop making yourself worry, Kuchiki, and finish these last three papers._ Twenty minutes later, he leaned back, looking to the ceiling. _Maybe I should go to the bar and retreive him, _he wondered, standing up.

Byakuya walked into the bar, his nose wrinkling at the stench of copious alcohol and sweaty, drunken bodies. He easily spotted Rangiku, and recognised the forms of Shuuhei and Izuru. _Where is Renji? _he asked himself, noticing his Fukutaichou's absence.  
"Come to join us, Kuchiki Taichou?" slurred Rangiku, drawing the attention of her compatriots. Byakuya stood firm.  
"No, Matsumoto,' he grumbled, scowling at her, 'where is my Lieutenant? Only he has paperwork to finish," he lied. Shuuhei and Izuru chuckled, earning a glare from the icy Captain.  
"Oh, he left hours ago!" chimed Shuuhei, after a laugh and whispered words with Izuru. Byakuya's heart skipped a beat.  
"Zaraki..." he snarled, ignoring the curious glances from the trio. He swept out of the building without another word, and stood in the fresh air, attempting to seek out Renji's reiatsu. He began to worry even more, pacing back and forth, when he couldn't sense it anywhere in the Seireitei. _Rukongai..._he thought, realisation dawning on him as the sun began to rise.

Byakuya was in a frantic state as he meandered through the Rukongai, searching for his missing Lieutenant. Though none would guess from his expression, he was stricken with worry and fear. Seeing a horribly familiar hulking figure turn the corner, he stormed toward the brute.  
"What have you done with Abarai?" he growled, staring up into the menacing, cold eyes of Kenpachi Zaraki. Byakuya was disturbed to see blood on the haori of the Eleventh Division leader, who wore a maniacal grin on his face.  
"I haven't done nothin', Kuchiki,' he cackled, 'I don't give a shit about where your stupid Lieutenant is," Byakuya stood his ground, glaring at the man before him.  
"If anything has happened to him,' he breathed, pointing a finger accusingly at Kenpachi, and rightfully so, 'I will _know_ that it was you, and I _will_ have you incarcerated," he threatened as he continued on his search.

The search yielded nothing, however, leaving further worry in Byakuya's mind. _Something is terribly wrong, _his mind told him, _even if he was passed out, I would still feel Renji's reiatsu. I _know_ that Zaraki is behind this, _agonised Byakuya. Trekking tirelessly through the maze that was the Rukongai, Byakuya's mind dwelled on the places that Renji was likely to be. _Would he really go back? _ he asked himself as he thought of where his Fukutaichou used to 'live' as a child. The streets were abandoned as Byakuya approached his destination. He smelt the tang of blood, his mind reeling with dread as he neared that small, closed-off alleyway. His eyes registered the blood on the ground and he sped up, starting to jog.

As Byakuya stood at the opening of the alleyway, his mind was dealt a scathing blow as he looked on in horror. Renji's mangled form was slumped unceremoniously against the far wall of the darkened corner. His clothing was tattered and almost nonexistent, his legs spread open. Byakuya slowly crept forward as if his beloved slept, his head shaking from side to side in disbelief, his step wavering. Early morning sunlight flooded the small area as he fell to his knees before the still and bloody form of his Lieutenant. Byakuya's pale and trembling hand caressed Renji's cold, bloody cheek, and tears began to form in Byakuya's eyes as he looked into the half-open, glazed-over chestnut eyes of his deceased lover.  
"R-Renji..." he stammered, clutching the limp, lifeless, blood-soaked body to his as the tears began to fall. His hand stroked tangled, scarlet hair as he sobbed into the torn shihakusho before him. He embraced the body of Renji for what seemed like an age as the ironically beautiful golden sunlight brightened the day, only serving to illuminate further the grisly scene.  
Byakuya stood, falling back on the balls of his feet, and stared down into the half-lidded eyes of his Lieutenant. _How could he...the bastard, _his vision went slightly red with rage as he pictured the grinning, blood-covered form of Zaraki. Byakuya's mind finally found common sense, and with a look of grief toward the dead man before him, he wiped his eyes dry. Byakuya summoned a Hell Butterfly as he wiped Renji's cold blood from his arms and face.

-

**"Attention all Captains, Lieutenants and other seated officers. There is a betrayer in our midst,' **began Byakuya's message, capturing the attention of the Seireitei, **'Zaraki Kenpachi, Taichou of Squad Eleven of the Gotei 13, has raped and brutally murdered my Fukutaichou, Abarai Renji. Capture him at all costs, to be turned in to the Head Taichou,' **those who heard the message could pick up the sorrow in Byakuya's uncharacteristically shaky voice, **'as for the body, it lies in an alleyway in the 78th district of the Rukongai. Kuchiki Rukia, my sister and third seat of the Thirteenth Division, will know exactly where said alleyway is. I'm leaving it to you to lead a group of Fourth Division members here, Miss Kuchiki."**

Rangiku, Shuuhei and Izuru's gazes lingered on the spot where the Hell Butterfly had just flown away from. Their minds reeled with shock.  
"I-I...' stuttered Rangiku, 'it's my f-fault..."  
"_Our_ fault,' corrected Izuru, shaking his head, 'w-we should have tried harder t-to stop him," he gasped, tears falling from his eyes.  
Shuuhei remained silent, a blank look haunting his eyes as he nodded.

Rukia's tears flowed down her face as she headed to the Fourth Division barracks. Fury and grief chased each other in circles through her mind, as she wondered why in the world Zaraki would kill Renji. _Renji...my best friend since childhood...raped and murdered. I swear, I will destroy you if my brother does not, Zaraki_, she vowed inwardly.  
Upon seeing her childhood friend's lifeless form slumped against the wall, Rukia's heart missed several beats as she began to cry again. Byakuya stood at the wall, a blank look in his eyes as he stared, unseeing, at his dead Lieutenant's body. Rukia saw the tear streaks on his cheeks as her vision was hazed by her own tears. The Squad Four members and Isane Kotetsu stood frozen at the opening of the alleyway, transfixed by the scene before them, some crying. Vice Captain Isane managed to come to her senses, wiping her eyes as she ordered her stricken accompaniments around. They loaded the mauled Fukutaichou onto a stretcher with a black sheet covering his body, and disappeared around the corner.

In a lapse of stoicness, tears began to stream down Byakuya's cheeks once again as he turned and embraced his adopted sister. As they cried into each other's arms, they mourned the loss of a great Soul Reaper.  
"I've lost my wife, and then my lover,' choked Byakuya, his voice unsteady as he let his emotions forth, 'I was actually going to propose, you know. As a way to tell him that I loved him and to let the whole of the Seireitei know as well," he said, breaking away from the embrace as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The Kuchikis cast their eyes over the pools of coagulating blood before they made their way back to the Kuchiki manor.

-

It rained at Renji's funeral, of course. His cremated remains were buried in the Kuchiki cemetery, since he had no family cemetery. The memorial service was dreary and no one ever saw Byakuya apart from Rukia.  
He stood far away, half hidden behind a tree, watching from afar. He didn't want anyone to witness his breakdown as he said his silent farewells to the second and decidedly final love of his unlife. He stood under the tree to hide his grief, not to avoid the rain. Drenched in tears and rainwater, he waited for the service to end and dutifully awaited nightfall.

Byakuya knelt at the fiery redhead's grave. His breaths shook as he placed a handful of orchids - Renji's secret favourite flowers - on the stone. A hand rested on his shoulder. Looking up, expecting Rukia, he found Thirteenth Division Taichou, Jushiro Ukitake. Byakuya turned his head back to the grave. The elder Captain gazed at the orchids on the stone, and sighed.  
"Well, Zaraki is to be imprisoned for an indefinite time while the Central 46 deliberate over his ultimate sentence. This is of course a very serious matter, and that man will of course receive the punishment that he deserves," he said to no one in particular, as Byakuya was off on another planet.  
"If I ever get my hands on that animal,' he growled, feeling Ukitake's grip tense up slightly, 'I _will_ kill him. No matter the consequences."  
Ukitake sighed again, a tear rolling silently down his cheek. His green eyes met stony blue as Byakuya looked back up at him. Byakuya stood, briefly embraced the older man, and flash-stepped to his bedchamber, where he fell to his bed in despair. After hours of sobbing and restless fidgeting, Byakuya slipped into a disturbed, fitful slumber.

**And that's the end. I think I'll leave what happens afterward to your imaginations.**  
**I cried writing that death scene. Poor Renji. And Byakuya.**

**Don't forget to let me know if you found any typoes. Thanks!**


End file.
